pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan the Platypus
Megan is a green platypus who is a new member to the O.W.C.A. but she rarley goes on missions. She does not have an owner, and she spends most of her time with Phineas and Ferb and their friends. Early life Megan was born off the coast of Australia to a mother who left with another platypus. Megan befriended a fish who lived in the ocean. Soon Megan loved to swim, and her fish friend bet she couldn't swim the Pacific ocean. Megan took the bet and swam the ocean. Soon Megan reached the coast of Danville and started a new life. The O.W.C.A As she was exploring Danville, she noticed many animals wearing cool hats. Megan caught up to an animal and asked where they got the hat. Megan then found out about the agency and decided to become an agent so she could have the hat. Major Monogram recruited Megan and gave her the hat. Soon Megan loved her hat so much she spent time with her hat are refused to go on any missions. Major Monogram then fired Megan. When her hat got taken away, Megan got mad and she damaged everything in her lair. Major Monogram then sees that she has good fighting skills and hires her again. Now this is becoming a regular thing for Megan. Present life Megan now lives in Danville as an agent. She makes friends with Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and everyone else. She does not have an owner and she is not expecting to have one any time soon. Personality Megan is sweet, but can be very lazy sometimes. She will not go on any missions and will always lay down by Phineas and Ferbs tree. Nobody knows that she does have a crush on another agent. Apperance Megan looks a lot like Perry, but she is green. She has long black hair. she also has a red star birthmark on her. Megan dosen't know how she got it. 2nd dimension counterpart Megan has a 2nd dimension counterpart that will be explained in the future. Relationships Perry the Platypus Megan first met Perry on a mission. She didn't think too much of him at first, but soon became a friend to him. Now Megan will hang out with Perry when she has nothing else to do. Megan is a little annoyed that Perry will always do his mission instead of relaxing with her. Megan and Perry will not have any love intrests with each other. Phineas Flynn Megan likes how Phineas has great ideas for the summer and she supports his ideas. Phineas likes Megan a lot but tries not to give a whole lot of attention to her so Perry won't get jealous. Megan always wants to help Phineas, but Perry tells her she needs to do her job. Ferb Fletcher Megan prefers Ferb because she likes his hair color. Ferb seems to like Megan a lot to.Megan feels sorry for him because she thinks he dosen't get much of the credit for the big ideas Terry the Turtle Megan has a big crush on her fellow agent, Terry the turtle. Terry likes Megan back but he won't admit it. They have had a few romantic moments. Eventually, they get married and adopt Tac as their child. Candace Flynn Candace sort of likes Megan bacause she is a girl. Since Megan supports the Big ideas, and Candace always tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, Megan dosen't like Candace that much. Sunny the platypus Megan and Sunny are best friends. They both first met while Megan was doing a mission (a mission Megan wanted to do because it was lookout and Megan dosen't have to do anything). Megan saw Sunny injured and she took her to the house to take care of her. Since then, Sunny and Megan do everything together. Tac and Mac the platypuses Megan has a normal relationship with Mac. Megan treats Tac like she is Tac's mother. Tac loves Megan very much and will go everywhere with her. She is training Tac to be an agent. When Megan and Terry get married, Tac gets adopted as their child. Buford Van Stomm Buford dosen't interact with Megan that much. Megan is scared of Buford and tries to avoid him whenever Buford is around. Baljeet Megan thinks Baljeet is too smart and she thinks he never has time to relax in the day. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Megan and Isabella and friendly with each other, but Megan thinks Isabella spends too much time trying to flirt with Phineas Dr. Doofenshmirtz Megan has the same relationship with Doofenshmirtz as Perry does. Megan finds it very funny that Doofenshmirtz can't recognize her and Perry without the fedoras on them. Cheddar the Mouse Megan thinks when Cheddar is around, it is just too full in the Flynn-Fletcher house for him, even if Cheddar is a small mouse. Trivia Megan loves cookies, like her creator Perry told Megan about the events of the movie and Megan is having a hard time believing him Megan dosen't expect to have an owner, and she is ok with that When fist thought of, Megan was going to have an owner, but this idea wasn't used Pages for Sunny, Tac and Mac, and Cheddar will come soon. Gallery Pictures will come soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Platypus Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animals